


Sister Jo's Deal

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bossy Castiel, Castiel Makes the First Move, Consensual Rough Sex, Deals, Developing Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dirty Motel Sex, Dirty Talk, First Kiss, Informant Jack, Innuendo, Jack is a Winchester, M/M, Manipulation, Michael is Coming, No-tell Motel, Power Bottom Castiel, Power Play, Safer Sex, Sassy Castiel, Scheming, Season/Series 13, Sharing a drink, Sister Jo is Worse than Lucifer, Smut, So Married, Top Dean, preparing for war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 01:16:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13730037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Sister Jo, Anael, is making a power play for the throne in Heaven and makes a deal with the Winchesters to keep Jack from connecting with Lucifer or making a claim of his own. Her snide comments cause Cas and Dean to address the nature of their relationship.





	Sister Jo's Deal

Unknown caller. “New phone, who dis?” Dean answered sarcastically.

 

_ “Dean, right? Is Castiel with you? I need to discuss...angel business with him.” _

 

“Listen, Evita. Anything you wanna say to Cas you can say to me. We’re done with you feathered douchebags dicking us around. I know you’re Lucifer’s little Energizer bunny, alright?” Dean sneered at Sister Jo over the phone.

 

_ “No you listen. Put  _ your _ little bunny on the phone. Or bring him for a meet up. I don’t care which. This is time sensitive. Tick-tock, Winchester.” _

 

“Meet up. Starbucks on Main and Third. Two hours. Just me, Cas, and a couple angel blades.”

 

_ “That won’t be necessary...but whatever blows your skirt up.” _

 

Dean was tempted to throw his phone across the room. Sam had kept himself mostly holed up in his room or in the gym raging out on a heavy bag. “Cas? You around?”

 

“Kitchen!” He answered. “Would you like some coffee?”

 

“Sure. Thanks.”

 

Castiel came to the table a couple minutes later and placed a cup in front of Dean. “The source of your distressed look today?” He inquired.

 

“Sister Jo... _ Anael _ , wants a meet up. With you. Told her we were a package deal. She’s burned us once. Says she has angel business.” Dean sipped his bitter black brew. “Thanks for the real coffee. I know you and Sammy like all that frou-frou whipped cream and ice crap at the Starbucks we’re going to.”

 

Cas pushed his cup away. “She must be relaying a message from Lucifer. Some  _ threat _ regarding Jack. He still thinks he can win the boy over. I told him Jack would rather kill him than hug him. That Jack is a Winchester.”

 

Dean grinned at him from across the table. “Attaboy. You know, I gotta say...I’m lovin’ badass Cas.”

 

Cas smirked. “I believe I do, too.”

 

***

 

“Try it, Dean. It’s like...pie and coffee fornicated and made an offspring." Cas offered his Frappucino to Dean.

 

Dean reluctantly sipped from the green straw. “It’s good. But it ain’t coffee. And work on your idioms.”

 

“How adorable. You’re sharing.” Anael gave her order and sat across from them to wait. 

 

“You said you have business to discuss. Discuss.” Dean stared her down.

 

“That’s what I like about you. Right to the point. So...the kid. Where is he?” She returned the intense gaze.

 

“His name is Jack and he’s none of your concern,” Cas said in a clipped, controlled voice.

 

“Easy there, Boytoy. I’m here to tell you to keep him the hell away from Lucifer. See, he’s up there letting me whisper all these sweet nothings in his ear. I have power and influence like you wouldn’t believe. I went from button pusher to queen.” She paused to get her macchiato. “I’m not going to play step-mommy to Lucifer’s brat and I’m not losing my position.”

 

“That’s it? You want us to keep Jack away from Lucifer? What’s the catch?” Dean snagged Cas’ drink for another sip.

 

“No catch, boys. I want power and you want custody of the kid. We both work to keep the status quo.”

 

“Lucifer in charge of Heaven? What did he promise them for that?” Cas asked.

 

“Our wings back. Our numbers strong. Michael is coming. They are going to destroy each other and I’m taking over the throne because you’re going to convince  _ your _ son that he doesn’t want it.” Anael sipped and watched the men across from her seemingly hold an entire conversation without uttering a single syllable. “That’s just freaky,” she remarked.

 

“Let’s just say Jack doesn’t want a damn thing to do with Lucifer. Piece of cake on our end. You just gonna bat your eyes to keep Lucifer from looking for him? Sending his winged monkeys after him?” Dean could feel Cas glaring at him. “You know what I mean.”

 

“Don’t like it when he badmouths the inlaws?” Anael directed her question at Cas. “Lucifer has his ‘human’ moments. He has his doubts and insecurities. I just...encourage them. This is a win-win situation. Once Heaven is mine...you, the hubby, the kid...you can be one happy little family. Stay out of my house and I’ll stay out of yours.” 

 

Dean hated the smirk on her face. “Lady, and I use that term loosely, I’m all for empowering women. You want the corporate office, take it. You get your jollies messing with Lucifer, have at it. But if we are looking at a Michael invasion, it’s on you guys this time. The Winchesters have been doing all of Heaven’s wetwork for too damn long. That includes Cas and Jack.  _ My _ family’s been through enough.”

 

Cas put his hand on Dean’s shoulder. “I agree. As long as my son and my family are safe, Heaven is no longer my concern.”

 

“And yet you keep your grace,” Anael countered.

 

“To protect my family.”

 

“Fair enough. Are we in agreement, gentleman?” She held out her hand then withdrew it when they both raised an eyebrow. She shivered at their synchronicity. 

 

“For now. But you screw us over…” Dean threatened.

 

“I’m very good at getting what I want. I don’t think we’ll have any problems.” Anael stood and discarded her cup, leaving Dean and Cas alone.

 

“She believes what she says to be true. She’s either a psychopath or was telling us the truth,” Cas said.

 

“My money’s on psychopath. She’s up there with Eve, Lilith, Amara...but she’s right. She’s a businesswoman. It isn’t personal. There’s a demand for grace, she’s supplying it. There’s a demand for angels, she’s outsourcing but supplying it. There’s a war coming, she’s profiteering. Can you blame her?” Dean shrugged.

 

Cas looked away. “I suppose not. For us...this is very personal. Jack’s safety, Sam’s, your mother’s...our friends and Claire...she knows how to get what she wants from us and it’s complacency. She doesn’t want us interfering. We’ve been the ruination of Heaven’s plans and prophecies in the past.”

 

Dean slung his arm around Cas’ neck. “Come on. Isn’t it about time we get to sit this one out? I mean...Let Lucifer and Michael rip each other’s wings off. They ain’t your brothers anymore, Cas. And  _ if _ ...one of them comes out alive, I promise you we’ll get off the bench and throw down to keep Earth safe. Until then, we’re riding the pine.”

 

“What if Jack  _ does _ wish to meet his...father?” Cas practically spit the word out.

 

“Hey, when you were gone, Jack told me Lucifer is nothing to him.  _ You’re  _ his dad. He called us his family and I said he was right. He’s out there risking his ass to bring Mom back because we taught him you don’t leave family behind. The only reason he’d wanna see Lucifer would be to stab him in the face.”

 

Cas pinched the bridge of his nose. “You’re right. I  _ know _ you’re right. I just can’t help feeling…”

 

“Like the other shoe’s about to drop? I get that. I do. And we’ll be ready for it. I got you back. We’re gonna get Jack and Mom back. Once my family’s back under one roof I’m not letting anybody upstairs, downstairs, or in between take that away from us.”

 

“You’re not lying,” Cas ceded. “She referred to you as my husband.”

 

“That bother you? Hell, people have been making their little innuendos about us for years.”

 

“No, Dean. The notion doesn’t bother me. It’s the tone. Crowley, Metatron, Lucifer,  _ her _ ...they say it as if it’s derogatory. As if I’m not good enough for you or you aren’t good enough for me. It’s hurtful. I could never see you as anything less and the thought of you seeing me as less…” he trailed off and looked away again to hide his emotional state.

 

“Hey, hey...I don’t okay? I mean, yeah...I wonder sometimes why an angel cares so much about  _ me.” _

 

“Because I love you. And it’s been held against me as a weakness. As if the ability to love someone makes me inferior to them.”

 

“Cas, if anything it makes you  _ better _ than the rest of them and...wait. Are you talking like  _ real _ love?” 

 

Cas squirmed next to him in the booth. The arm around his neck dropped away. “Yes. I love you differently than the rest of my family.”

 

“Oh. That’s...that’s kinda heavy, Cas. I mean...nobody’s ever...at least I don’t think...are you sure?” Dean stammered.

 

“I am. Nobody else has told you they love you?” Cas narrowed his eyes at Dean.

 

“Family. A couple people who said it but I could tell they didn’t mean it. Like the situation made it seem like the right thing to say.”

 

“I’ve told you once before.”

 

“I thought you meant like family. God, I’m such an idiot. You probably think I’m some heartless asshole.”

 

“Well, you’re not heartless,” Cas grinned. It brought a smile to Dean’s lips as well. Dean nudged his shoulder.

 

“Is this what it’s supposed to be like? Relationships? Like a best friend with benefits?”

 

“Only if you feel the same. Then yes, I would think of my partner,  _ husband _ , as my best friend. And enjoy the benefits.”

 

Dean choked a little on his own saliva. Cas patted his back. “The uh...benefits. You know how the  _ benefits _ work between two guys, right?”

 

“Of course, Dean. I’ve been observing humans for millennia. I was around to see the Greek bathhouses…”

 

“Okay,” Dean held a hand up to cut him off. “You know the basics. Any thoughts on who would be receiving these... _ benefits?” _

 

“Preferably we would both be satisfied.”

 

Dean closed his eyes and put his head back. “That  _ is _ the goal. What I meant was...who’d be...the  _ bottom _ ?” He practically whispered the last word.

 

Cas furrowed his brow for a moment before it finally struck him what Dean was referring to. “I’m amenable to try either way. I’ve never experienced intercourse with a man. Although I  _ have _ kissed one but I was in a female vessel at the time.”

 

“Can we...can we go out to the car to continue this?” Dean was getting a little flushed. Cas nodded and followed him to the Impala.

 

Once they were seated and the windows for certain were up, Dean continued. “I’ve messed around with guys before. Not actual sex but making out and a few handjobs. Go to a bar, strike out with the ladies, a good looking guy buys me a drink...just a little stress relief. I don’t talk about it. Sam probably suspects I’m...flexible with my sexuality. He never directly asked so I never came out and said anything.”

 

Cas kept his eyes forward. “I see. So you  _ are _ capable of being attracted to men.”

 

“Well...yeah,” Dean admitted. “You’re an attractive guy, Cas. Not like I haven’t noticed or anything.”

 

Cas smiled to himself. “Thank you. You’re quite attractive, yourself.”

 

“Thanks, Cas.” Dean blushed a little more. “So…” he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. “What the hell are we doin’ here? We gonna pass notes through Sam to see if we like each other?”

 

Cas rolled his eyes and sighed. “I’ve made myself clear. You’re so infuriating. You needlessly complicate everything. If you care for me and are attracted to me, then stop dawdling and come get me.”

 

“Fuck,” Dean let out as he surged across the seat. His lips met Castiel’s in a heated passion, Cas clutching at his jacket to keep him close. Dean had to reign it in and pull back when he remembered they were parked on a busy street in broad daylight. “Fuck,” he repeated with a different inflection.

 

“I’ve wanted you to do that for so long, Dean,” Cas wiped his mouth.

 

“Maybe...maybe I should have. That was  _ hot _ , Cas.” Dean pulled at his jeans to give himself a little more bulge room.

 

“Things could get hotter...if you take us home.”

 

“You got a voice that could melt panties. Especially saying stuff like that. Sam’s home. If we’re going at it, it's gonna get loud. Maybe we should hit a no-tell motel.”

 

Castiel’s eyes went up. “Stop at the drugstore first for supplies. Are you...are you wearing panties?”

 

Dean smirked. “Guess you’ll find out, wontcha?”

 

***

 

Dean paid cash for a couple hours in a seedy establishment. The guy behind the desk just passed over a key like two grown men did that kind of thing every day. Well, that kind of place maybe they did. He pulled Cas up the stairs by his hand and down the hall to their room. “One favor...can you like mojo disinfect this place?”

 

Cas waved his hand. “Done.” He locked eyes with Dean and waved his hand again. Their clothes were stacked neatly on the chair in the corner.

 

“Right down to business, huh? You know, we never decided who was pitching and who was catching.” Dean was nervous. He could handle more deep kisses and touching. For Cas, he’d even go down on him. 

 

“I sense your hesitation.” Cas got close enough for Dean to feel the heat radiating from his skin. “This time, I want you to fuck me. I want you to make me scream your name loud enough for the angels to hear.”

 

Dean whimpered. Those words went straight to his already stiffening cock. He pressed it against Cas’ stomach when he took him in his arms for another heated kiss. Cas felt just as eager against him. “I have to touch you, get you ready.”

 

Cas pulled away and crawled onto the bed, presenting his virgin hole. Dean got up behind him to run his hands over the hot, tanned flesh. “Turn over, Cas. On your back.”

 

Dean got the bottle of lube from the drug store bag and slicked up his fingers. Before he pressed on against the entrance, he gripped Cas’ cock with the other hand and brought it to his lips. He took in just about half of it and bobbed a couple times before pushing his finger past the tight rim.

 

Cas’ back arched. He moaned loudly and let Dean inside him. The warmth and wetness surrounding his engorged flesh distracted him from being opened up by thick, calloused fingers. “Dean...Dean, please. Don’t make me come yet.”

 

Dean released his suction and let the wet cock flop on his stomach. He pulled out his fingers and went for the box of condoms. They were already lubed but he drizzled some more on after his dick was snugly sheathed. Cas rolled to his stomach then got up on his knees.

 

Dean parted Cas’ cheeks with his thumbs before guiding his tip. He pushed forward just a little, giving Cas time to adjust to the stretch.

 

“More, Dean,” he growled. Dean inched deeper. “All of it, Dean.” He snapped his hips and his balls slapped Cas’ perineum. “Yes!”

 

Dean had fucked a few women like this before. Gorgeous ass up in the air, presented to him. Begging him to fuck them harder and all he could do was hold onto their hips and enjoy them slamming back to meet every thrust. Cas was a man, an  _ angel _ . He could take Dean letting go and giving him the fuck of a lifetime.

 

Cas sounded feral. Growling and moaning. Cursing. Speaking his native Enochian tongue as Dean pounded into him from behind. Dean had never seen him lose his reserve like this. He caught glimpses of Cas showing his badass warrior. His lover was a beast in bed.

 

“Fuck, Cas. I’m gonna come. Jerk yourself off or something, man. You gotta come, too.” Sweat had broken out on Dean’s skin. His knees and lower back ached.

 

“Do it for me,” Cas said.

 

Dean took the hand he’d smeared the lube on and draped over Cas’ back to grip his dick. He let Cas fuck into his fist as he chased his orgasm to the finish line.

 

“Dean! Oh Dean! I’m coming for you. I’m...goddamnit!” Cas cried out.

 

The blasphemy from an angel’s lips sent Dean over the edge. His cock pulsed in Castiel’s ass, filling the condom. He milked Cas’ dick until he hissed from sensitivity. When he pulled out he just fell directly back on the bed. “Jesus, Cas. I think the angels  _ did _ hear us.”

 

“Good,” Cas said as he carefully avoided the cum on the bedspread to lay on his back as well. Dean put a hand on his leg and lightly stroked it. “I hope they choked on every backhanded comment they ever made about us.”

 

“You really don’t consider yourself a part of all that anymore, do you?”

 

“I consider myself a Winchester. None of us are entirely human.”

 

Dean sat up on his elbows a little. His brain was still fuzzy from sex. “What?”

 

“You have grace, my grace, from when I brought you back. I have a soul. Sam is part demon, he never was truly purified. Jack is a nephilim. Your mother...well, raised from the dead by the Darkness. We’re all ‘misfit toys’. The only place we truly belong is with each other.”

 

“Huh. Guess you’re right. Shit, what are we telling Sam about all this? The deal with Sister Jo and...us?”

 

“The truth, Dean. We made a deal to protect ourselves and Jack then…”

 

“Fucked each other’s brains out?”

 

“I wouldn't be so crass with him.”

 

Dean laughed. “I would. You know, brother stuff.” He sighed. “Nah. You’re better than that. You’re not just some lay, Cas. There’s real feelings involved. Fucking plus feelings equals...relationship. So we’re officially together. I guess. I dunno what to call it.”

 

“I’m Castiel Winchester. Unless you want a reputation for sleeping with your brother, I’d start referring to me as your husband.”

 

“Bossy,” Dean scoffed. “Fine. But we ain’t telling people that until Mom and Jack are back. Wouldn’t be right not to tell family first."

 

“That’s fair.” Cas looked at the cooling mess on the bed and the used condom on Dean’s softened dick. He waved the mess clean then joined Dean in lying the wrong way on the bed. “You want some pie?”

 

Dean smiled at him. “Sex  _ and _ pie? You’re a real keeper, Cas.”

 

***

 

“This him?” Anael looked over the boy seated between Dean and Cas.

 

“I’m Jack. And you are?”

 

“A close friend of Lucifer’s. Don’t worry, kid. I want you to stay here with your dads. I asked to see you for information about Michael. Heard you spent a little time in his world. We’re preparing for battle.”

 

“That’s all you want from me? You aren’t here to arrange a meeting with...him?”

 

“Listen, having you upstairs is bad for business. I don’t need Lucifer distracted. I need him to take Michael out when he crosses the rift. And if they take each other out...I worked my ass off for that throne. I don’t need nepotism standing in my way. Understand?”

 

“I don’t want anything to do with Lucifer or Heaven or Hell. I’m too powerful. It upsets the balance. I just want to hunt with my family. I’m a hunter. I’m a Winchester.”

 

Dean squeezed his shoulder. “Damn right you are. We done here?”

 

“Michael? How close is he?”

 

“He needs an archangel’s grace for the spell. He says his Lucifer and Raphael are dead. I don’t know about Gabriel. But if he exists, Michael will find him and drain him to open another rift. There’s a resistance over there, taking down as many angels as they can. Their numbers aren’t as depleted as they are here.” Jack answered. It was all he knew.

 

“Well, here’s to the resistance,” Anael raised her latte. “Remember, not a word of this on Angel Radio. Lucifer thinks I’m having coffee with Mother Winchester for information and that you are hiding Jack.”

 

“If you cross us, Anael, my son will smite you,” Castiel warned.

 

Anael stood and kissed Cas on the cheek. “Wouldn’t dream of it, handsome.”

 

Dean glared. “Hands off my old man.”

 

“Look who finally staked his claim. Good for you,” she said sarcastically. She clicked the heels of her boots as she walked away.

 

Jack scrunched his face. “I don’t like her.”

 

“We don’t either, son,” Dean said. “Come on. Let’s go home.”

 

“Yes. Home,” Jack agreed.


End file.
